I'm In Love With A Saint
by Rusher Wolf
Summary: Sherise is taken in by the Saints after being almost rode kill by The Boss. During Johnny's time to get back on his feet, the girl falls for the charming, slick Johnny Gat. But as Sherise travel with the Saints how will she cope with the news that Johnny's dead? Told from Sherise's POV from ch:3 and up.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my first **_**SR **_**fanfic. So please be nice, thank you! Also I played the games once or twice, so I don't really remember much.**

A dark skinned girl with long wavy black hair was standing at a bus stop. She was wearing a red top that ties around her neck, dark wash skinny jeans, black shoe boots that comes to her ankle and a black jacket. She was on her way to school, well college. She was thinking about all that she went through this year when out of the blue, a royal purple and gold Zircon drove up on the sidewalk knocking the teen down. The car soon came to short stop. The passenger door opened and a Asian man wearing a white shirt, purple jacket, blue jeans, dark blue jeans, purple tinted glasses and black hair.

"Boss! Get out here!"

The driver's door swung open and a tall pale young man came out. His hair was spiked, he was wearing a white shirt, black vest, dark gray skinny jeans and black and gray sneakers.

"What! Gat!"

The Asian looked from over the unconscious girl to the man.

"You need to watch where you're driving!"

The man rolled his dark brown eyes, "Listen Gat we don't have time for this crap!"

"Well...we'll make time"

With that the Asian picked up the girl and head for the car. He opened the back door and laid her in before closing the door.

"I'm taking her to Aisha"

"Hey we have recruits to look for" the man growled

"Well, I'll drop her off and we can go"

The man sighed before getting in the passenger seat as the Asian got in the driver's seat and sped off down the rode. The Asian's fast driving soon got them to a white and brick house. The Asian popped the back door open and carried the girl to the front door. He knocked and not long after a woman in a cream suit opened the door.

"Johnny, who's that?" The woman asked with wide eyes

The Asian didn't respond and just walked in and placed the girl on a white couch.

"The Boss went crazy when driving"

The woman gasped, "Is she alright?"

Johnny shook his head, "I don't know Aisha. I have to leave her here. The Boss wants to recruit some new members. Call me when she wakes"

The woman nodded before giving the Asian a hug and a hot kiss on the lips. Johnny smirked into the kiss before giving the woman a peck before leaving the house.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you Claire dragon 9989 for the review. I thought I had to delete this. But I'll try to update fast. Here's chapter two, enjoy!**

She slowly blinked her brown eyes opened with a groan.

"You're awake"

The girl looked over to her left and seen a pretty woman in a cream suit.

"Where am I?"

"You're at my house after being almost ran over"

The girl groaned, "My head hurts"

"Here take these, it'll help"

The woman handed the girl some pills and a glass of water.

"Thank you"

The woman nodded before sitting down in a white love seat.

"So what's your name?"

The girl took a sip of the water after throwing the pill down her throat. After it went down, she looked at the pretty woman.

"Sherise. My name is Sherise"

"I'm Aisha"

Sherise smiled lightly, "You're the R&B singer"

Aisha nodded as she turned to looked out the window where a gasp escaped her mouth.

"Sherise got upstairs!"

Sherise was confused and it clearly showed. "Aisha...what's going on!"

"Just go upstairs! Now!"

Sherise looked at the singer hard before rushing upstairs. Once at the top she hid behind a wall, but had a clear view of what was going on downstairs. Men and woman and yellow rushed in house and tied Aisha to a chair.

"Where's the Johnny and the boss?"

"I don't know"

Sherise watched in horror as Aisha got slapped. Soon movement was heard behind the door.

"Johnny no!"

But the man next to her took his sword and cut her head off. Sherise covered her mouth as she was about to scream. But one of the men heard it and looked up and seen her. He was about to go after her but a bullet went through his head. Sherise looked and seen a pale skinned man with a AK47. She gasped with his dark brown eyes met hers. When his was turned she tried to run out the door but the pale man grabbed her by her shirt.

"Please don't kill me"

"Boss...argh...stop scaring the girl"

The man put the girl down who was shaken with fear.

"Listen...you going to have stick close with us"

"Why would I? I don't even know your names!"

"Fine. I'm Johnny Gat and this Boss. Don't ask why. And we're apart of the 3rd street Saints. You?"

"Sherise"

"Well Sherise...get up. We got to take Johnny to the hospital and we can work on your recruit"

"My what?"

Johnny smirked, "You're a saint now"

Sherise frowned as she followed the men out. "Why do I have a feeling we don't do saintly things"

-X-

"What now, _boss_?"

The boss rolled his eyes, "Well, you're going to stay in the car why I handle a few things"

Sherise huffed, "How am I so post to be apart a gang and don't do anything"

"Ok. Tell me, do you know anything about guns or how to shoot?"

"Mmm...is that a trick question"

The boss groaned, "Just stay in the car. When Johnny get back on his feet he will teach you"

Sherise sighed before looking out the window.

"Why won't you teach me?"

"Because its Johnny's idea to bring you in. So he'll teach you"

Sherise sighed again and went back to looking out the window as the trees and cars went by in a blur.


	3. Chapter 3

**{SHERISE}**

I laid back in the back seat in The Boss' car watching the people go back in a blur when he made a U turn.

"What's wrong?" I asked

He didn't respond he just pushed on the gas and sped down the street. He soon pulled in the hostipal's parking lot. He got out and rush in the building with his gun in hand. I know he didn't say, but I should stay in the car. But I never go with my gut. I jumpped out and ran in. I seen the lights were off and the smell of death loomed in the air. Something told me that we were going to need some supllies. So I took a buch of bandges, and ran back to the car before I got caught. Not to long after I got in the car, The Boss came out with Johnny.

"What arew you doing?!" I screamed

"Listen, kid. There's somethings you need to know"

I glared at the Asian man. "What! That you don't like hospitals!"

He chuckled, "Nah. But our ememies won't let us rest"

"But you were stabbed! By a sword"

"That's why he'll be crashing at your place"

It took me a minute to get what The Boss said.

"What! Why me!?"

"Because...they don't know about you. They won't know to look there. Its only for a few days...a week tops"

I sighed in defeat, "Make a right on Market"

"Don't worry kid, you'll love living me"

I suddenly wandered why he was stabbed in the first place. After hearing Johnny talk about avenging Aisha for a good twenty minutes, the Boss pulled up at my place. A small two story white house. I live alone, thank God! I don't know how I would explain this. I opened my door and walk before watching the Boss help Johnny in. He laid Johnny on my dark red couch before walking over to me.

"Here's for your troubles" he said thosing a stack of twenties at me before walking out my house

"Well, some diggs you got here, kid. You live alone?"

I placed the stack in my pocket before looking at Johnny.

"No. Why?"

"Just wandering...don't want to bottered no one with our _attiveites_"

My eyes widen as I glared at him. He just laughed before lying down. I have to admitt, he's a good looking man. But he most likely have all the girls in Stillwater throwig themselves at him. I would...but that's not me.

"So who's those people?" I asked sitting on my coffee table

"Roin. But don't worry your pretty little head. I'll kill those bastards for taking my Aisha away!"

I suddenly felt sick. His girlfriend was the pretty woamn that so kind to me, and now I'm falling for her boyfriend. Wait! I said falling...I looked at Johnny who now roaming through my channels. He looked well toned, I can see he's packed with muscles. His face, seem baby like and his lips...

"Like what you see?"

I blushed. He must of caught me staring.

"Um...goodnight" I mumbled before rushing upstaris

But before I do, I throw Johnny a purlpe blanket and two pillows.

"Thanks"

Even though I'm on the stairwell, I can tell he's smirking. Don't ask why. I rolled my eyes and went back upstairs.


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh.**

**Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh.**

I groaned before turning over in my bed with my pillow clutched to my ear.

**Make it count,**

**Play it straight.**

**Don't look back,**

**Don't hesitate.**

**When you go big time.**

**Whatcha want,**

**Whatcha feel.**

**Never quit,**

**Make it real.**

**When you roll big time.**

**(Ohhhhh)**

**Hey! (Ohhhh) Hey! (Ohhhhh)**

**Listen to your heart now!**

**Hey! (Ohhhh) Hey! (Ohhhhh)**

**Don't you feel the rush?**

**Hey! (Ohhhh) Hey! (Ohhhhh)**

**Better take your shot now.**

**Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh.**

**Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh.**

I growled before slamming the snooze button on my alarm. I got to remind myself why I picked that song, the loudest of all.

"Catchy tune"

I jumped and fell out of bed.

"Ow."

"Nice reflex"

I slowly get up. Thank God I sleep in a long t shirt.

"Johnny!"

"Yes.."

I glared at him, "What do you want!"

"Oh...um...I forgot"

"Well...can I get dress?"

He smirked and God I hate that cocky...argh!

"Why can't I watch?"

I pointed to out the door. He chuckled before walking out. I get up and locked the door before sliding down and putting my head in my heads.

-X-

An hour later I walked down with dark grey tight jeans, where it hugs my figure, a purple lace top and a pair of grey and purple shoe sneakers.

"Ah. Look who's all Saint up"

I rolled my eyes as I walked towards the kitchen.

"I'm making breakfast. Tell me what you want before I change my mind"

He heard him get up and walk over to the counter.

"Why so mean, kid?"

"I am not a kid!" I growled

"How old are you?"

"Nineteen!"

"To me, that's a kid! But good thing you're of law"

I gasped at that comment. He smirked before coming around and wrapping his hands around my waist.

"Are you virgin?" Johnny whispered in my ear

I shuddered as I glared hard...speaking of hard...is that a...

"Johnny!" I yelled as I pulled away, "What's wrong with you! Your girlfriend just died and your hitting on me!"

He smirked...is that all he can do. He went to say something, but the sound of a car horn stop him. I looked out my window and saw The Boss in his car.

**Thank God for **_**The Boss**_**!**


End file.
